Fever Dreams
by GreySide58
Summary: 18 year old Dean is attacked by the thing the three are hunting. When he gets hurt and the fever caused by the thing sends him into a fever induced dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this idea came to life while watching a very intense baseball game on TV, Indians vs. Boston. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for the Chakan(which is completely made up)**

Eighteen-year-old Dean walked as quietly as he could through the dark woods. They were after a thing called a Chakan. Sam was behind him, his gun pointed down at the ground, while Dean's was pointed straight ahead. Their dad was about fifty feet from them, his own gun pointed out.

As Dean and Sam reached a small creek they heard the cracking up branches right behind them. Dean quickly whipped around and pushed Sam to the ground. He brought his gun up to the Chakan, but before he could do anything the thing brought a long nail down his face and pushed him to the ground, hard. Sam had his own gun ready and quickly shot it, knocking it to the ground.

"Dean!" he shouted as he quickly went over to his brother. John was by both of their sides the moment he heard the shot ring out.

"Hey, Sammy. You get it?" Dean said, his cocky grin showing as he sat up from the spot he'd been knocked to.

"Yeah. You all right?" he asked concerned.

"Where'd that scratch come from, Dean?" John asked before Dean could respond to Sam.

"It scratched me, but I'm fine." He assured his dad and brother.

"Sam, we've got to get him back to the motel, quick. Help me get him up." Dean pushed away their hands though as he stood up on his own.

"Jeez, guys, I'm fine. Leave me alone." He said as he started walking back to the car. Sam quickly caught up with Dean, while John stayed back for a minute and burned the body.

About half way back to the car Dean's legs decided to give out. Sam quickly had a hold on him though before he could fall all the way to the ground.

"Fine, huh?" he said dryly as he helped Dean up.

"Shut up." He said, there wasn't much force behind it though because he was starting to not feel so great. John was there now though and was helping Sam help Dean back to the car.

"Just relax, Dean." He told him as he helped settle him in the backseat.

"Really, Dad, I'm fine. Just coming off an adrenaline rush too quickly, that's all." He said, putting on a brave face.

"Right." He replied as he got into the front seat and started up the engine.

By the time they got back to the motel Dean was passed out in the backseat. John helped him while Sam locked up the car.

"'s hot." Dean slurred as he walked into the room.

"I know, you've got a fever, pal." John said as he helped Dean off with his jacket.

"Is Dean going to be alright, Dad?" Sam asked as he walked in behind them.

"He should be. Just help make him comfortable. I gotta go out and get some things." He said before taking off.

"'M sorry, Sammy." Dean said as Sam came over to him.

"Why?"

"Not normal." After that he slipped in the land of unconsciousness.

D&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&S D&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&S D&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&S

Dean slowly opened up his eyes and saw his mom looking at him, a small smile on her face.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Feeling better?" she asked him sweetly.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily as he sat up in the bed.

"Ten. You're brother left for school two hours ago."

"Ok." Was all he said, his mind wondered back to the dream he'd had. His mom was dead, he fought mythological creatures, and his dad was strict and never around.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." He said, realizing how hungry he was.

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs." She said as she got up off his bed, not before give him a kiss on the forehead though. He got up and changed out of his sweatpants and threw on a Metallica shirt and a pair of jeans.

When got downstairs and sat at the table in the kitchen his thoughts had once again wondered to the dream he'd had. It was just so weird.

"You alright, honey, you're still a little warm." She said as she came up next to him, her hand going over his forehead.

"Fine, just a little tired that's all." He said, giving her a reassured smile.

"Alright. I'm gonna run up the store today and do a couple other errands. Your brother will be home about five because he's got soccer practice so you'll be alone for awhile." She said as he ate the eggs she'd set in front of him.

"Alright, that's cool." He'd pushed the dream to the back of his mind.

"All right then, oh and you know Dad's at the garage working so…" she said, but didn't finish when Dean cut her off.

"I'll be fine, Mom. I'm eighteen, a senior." He said, smiling at her.

"I know, but I'm your mom, I have a job to be worried." She said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go watch some TV mom." He said as he cleared his plate off the table and went into the living room. He might be feeling a bit better, but he still did have a slight fever like his mom said and he was still slightly tired. As he stretched out on the couch, an old Star Trek episode playing in the background, he felt his eyes growing heavy and he let sleep succumb him. Just as he fell asleep he saw his brother hovering over him like a mother hen.

**let me know what you thought. this will be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked, his voice full of concern as he wiped a wet clothe over Dean's face.

"Thirsty." Was all he said in response. Sam got him a glass of water and helped him sit up and drink.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked, his eyes searching the room.

"Went out. How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Tired." He said, didn't need to mention his headache or the muscle aches because he was with his little brother. Once their dad got back he'd tell him, not Sammy though, Sammy didn't need to fret over him.

"Go back to sleep. I'll keep an eye out for Dad. I promise." Sam said, hoping that his brother would go back to sleep, hoping that sleep would maybe help him. He was starting to wonder if an infection had caused his brother to be sick, possibly from the cut he'd just received, but when he thought about it he realized that that couldn't be it, but the Chakan's scratch was still at the back of his mind and seemed to be, weirdly enough, the most likely.

"Hurry up, Dad." He whispered into the air, Dean was already asleep.

D&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&S

Dean woke up and rubbed his neck. Some soap opera was playing, he thought it was maybe Days of Our Lives, but he wasn't sure, he only knew it might be that one because his mom used to watch it when he was younger and stayed home. He turned off the TV and got up. He was actually feeling a lot better. He wasn't tired anymore and he didn't think he had a fever anymore and to top it off, he felt restless. A glance at the clock told him it was 1:30 in the afternoon, about four hours before Sammy got home. Until then he was on his own, unless his mom came home before then. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, that was until the idea of his beloved Impala came to mind. For about two years he'd been driving his mom's station wagon around, then about a few months earlier he'd spotted the old girl in a junkyard and bought her for about five hundred dollars from the guy. He had been working on the car and it was closed to finished, just needed a few things done here and there. So now that he had the time he figured he mine as well work on it.

He went out to the garage and opened the hood. About ten minutes into working on the engine he heared the sound of his dad's old truck pulling up.

"So, playing hooky huh?" his dad asked, teasing, as he walked up to him.

"Maybe." He teased back.

"So, feeling better?" John asked. Dean rolled his eyes, but made sure not to show his dad he was doing so.

"Fine. Will probably be back in school tomorrow." He did show his eye roll at this though. He hated school. He just wanted to graduate and then join the Marines like his dad. He hoped his mom didn't worry too much about him though.

"About three more months to go kiddo." His dad said, smiling.

"I know. So, why are you home?" Dean questions.

"Just thought I'd take a lunch break today." John said.

"Wanna eat lunch together, a sandwich is sounding pretty good at the moment." He aid as he closed the hood and walked into the house with his dad.

They each make their respected sandwiches and as Dean makes his, his mind wonders to when he would make lunches for Sam, but not the Sam of now, the Sam of his dream.

_"When's Daddy coming back?" eight year old Sam asked Dean while Dean made him a PB&J sandwich at the motel's table._

_"In a few days, Sammy." He said._

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok." Such trust was in his voice._

_"Go get dressed for school, it's a fifteen minute walk and we can't be late." Sam left the room to change._

"Dean." John jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he said, finishing up the making of his sandwich.

"You ok, you zoned out for a minute." There was concern in his voice.

"Fine, just thinking about a really weird dream I had, that's all." He said, a smile on his face as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You sure?"

"Sure." He nodded with reassurance.

"Ok." John said, eying him warily.

"Stop worrying, Dad. I'm fine." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not worried. All right, I better get back. Don't wanna be gone from the garage too long or they'll think I'm AWOL." Dean chuckled at this.

"Alright, see ya round, Dad." He said. John put his plate in the sink and left. Dean heard the truck pull out.

D&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S&DS&DSD&SD&S

Sam was working hard to keep Dean's fever down. Their Dad was still out and he had no idea of where he was. Dean kept mumbling random things, some about mom, some about him, and some about dad, nothing seriously coherent though.

"It's all right, Dean. Just relax." He whispered to his brother, not knowing what else to do.

"Dad will be back soon and we'll get you better. No hospitals either I promise. You have to fight this though, Dean. Stay with me, you can't leave. Remember, you're the one keeping Dad and I from killing each other. Why were you so stupid, Dean? Why'd you push me down, I should have been the one scratched and lying there, not you. I don't know what to do, Dean. I really don't. You've gotta get better." Tears were falling know as he held Dean's hand and continued to wipe the cloth over him. Just then John walked in and Sam quickly wiped away his tears and stood up.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
